NaruHinaSasu Chronicles:- A Collection of stories
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: A Collection of stories with this three some pairing. An assortment of stories from a one shot to a four chapter story. All will be various from Supernatural, AU, Naruto world ect you name it! Will contain smut from limes to lemons full of juicy citrus treats be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:- Hi all i have wanted to write a three way romance story for a while so this is a tester really to see how it goes! This story as I stated will be NaruxHinaxSasu or SasuxHinaxNaru but this is the pairings if you don't like don't read!**

 **05/17:- Ammended spelling errors added content**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:- Will contain errors in Grammar and Punctuation I don't have Beta readers for all my stories it is just me so please be aware of this! All my stories are Rated M for a reason again if this isn't your ideal pairing situation then please read no more this is fan fiction!**

 **The Darkest Of Night**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Far from the Village outskirts...**_

The pale moonlight shone brightly in the dark night skies, the howling winds echoed throughout the trees. The sound of horses could be heard pulling a cart as hushed voices spoke in mumbles. Soon they stopped just yards away from the heavily pitch black forest now staring unappealing in front of them.

Three men jumped down from the cart, as another held the reigns to the horses tightly in his hands, the grip so tight his hands was strained white. Nervously the other three looked around their surroundings hushed whispers could be heard instructing each other on what they had planned and rehearsed the last few days.

One of the men reached to another figure who was stood still upon the cart shaking tremendously. The rays of the moon seemed to shine upon the figure revealing her womanly figure. She was dressed in a long white gown, that came to her ankles but was very figure hugging showing each wonderous curve her body pocessed underneath.

Long indigo hair that was well past her shoulders and reached to the lower part of her waist, her small strands of indigo tresses flew around her following the route of the invisible wind that blew against her petite trembling body. Two men was beside her guiding her towards the dark enchanted forest that looked menacing and unwelcome.

This forest was enchanted with demons so evil, that the village inhabitants that was not to far away decided that every two hundred years a sacrifice was to be made to appease them and keep them safe. The village decided that it would be a human sacrifice and decided to offer a female villager of high status to act as a shield to keep them safe for another two hundred years until the next time a sacrifice was needed to be made.

Each sacrifice offered never seemed to appease the demons that lurked within. This in turn astounded the villagers who had hoped to hunt the abundance of deer and other wildlife that lived within it. But anyone that entered inside was either never found or their remains was left outside to scare off any one thinking of entering inside.

The female villager was the eldest daughter to one of the most noble families of the village. Hiashi Hyuga had decided that his daughter Hinata who had been a disappointment to him would be suitable to appease the demon wolves that roamed the dark forest. To him it would in his eyes, redeem herself from all the disappointment and embarrassment she had given to the clan.

His youngest daughter Hanabi, was more suitable as his heir and the decision was accepted with open arms by the villages Hokage. Even though the elderly man felt sad about the young girls predicament he knew it was a ritual that had to be done to save the many innocent lives contained within and around his village.

The two men guided the blindfolded Hinata towards the dark forest her hands bound together to stop any attempt at escape a measure that her father had insisted upon. The third man approached from behind removing the white and wet material from around her eyes along with the tightly binded rope around her wrists.

"Forgive us" The man whispered into her ear causing the girl to stiffen.

A harsh push was given upon her back causing the petite girl to enter into the dark surrounding forest and fall on to her knees hard upon the freezing and harsh cold ground. The sound of the horses pulling the cart disappearing fast from her blurred vision of falling tears that were falling down her face as she quickly got up and proceeded to leave the dark woodland only to find that now she couldn't.

As an invisible wall kept her contained within refusing her escape.

Hinata banged her hands in despair and fear sobbing uncontrollably at the predicament she was now in. The sight of the full moon could be seen outside the only light source given in this darkest of night. Hinata looked behind to see nothing but darkness the sounds of night animals could be heard that chilled her to the bone.

Tears was still falling like rain drops as the cold night air blew fiercely through the dead looking trees. Each step she took made a sound as snapping twigs and crunching dry leaves that was alerting anyone or anything that lived here of her presence. Hinata slowly walked around the edge hoping against hope that she could find away out of the forest.

A howling sound could be heard not to far from where she stood, it caused her to stand still and tremble even more in fear. The familiar night cries of wolves that sent shivers down her spine. Hinata couldn't take it her nerves were completely shot, she was tired from many sleepless nights, she was also hungry from not touching her last meal that she never even requested.

Feeling the oncoming danger that she was sure was making its way towards her made her break in to a run as fast and as careful as she could wanting to be as far away from the danger of the wolves and demons inhabiting this nightmare forest as quickly as possible.

oOoOo

The two male wolves had heard the sound of a cart nearing their domain the smell of humans was clearly evident to their senses. The full moon was very bright within the dark blanket of skies as they once again heard the sound of the horses and cart leaving quicker as to when they had arrived peaking their curiosity.

Then the evidence was clear to them both as an unusual fragrance alerted them to a strange presence within their territory one growled as the other howled at the moon knowing that this may be another sacrifice has it been that long? The last sacrificial lamb didn't last long slitting her throat before they had the chance to sample the goods that was offered to them.

The smell intoxicated both their senses to the humans presence both knowing the smell was indeed a woman peaking their interest deciding to claim their prize safe in the knowledge that any human who enters especially female will never be able to step out of their forest due to the unusual barrier they had set up many many years ago.

Both wolves one black one a golden brown followed the new scent knowing that the female was trying to escape their clutches that had their primal instincts bubbling inside them. Yes they were wolves but they wasn't just any normal wolves they were half human too.

Both of them ruled this dark forest for hundreds of years they hated humans that trespassed their territory. Hunting the very animals that was residing in the wooded terrain. This led to both of them attacking unwanted visitors killing them and leaving their decomposing bodies outside of their home as a warning for them not to enter.

For some strange reason the humans residing in the nearest village decided that they would give human sacrifices namely female ones to appease them in fear they would attack them in their own homes in their sleep. The last few sacrificial maidens killed themselves before both of them could sample their gift much to their own displeasure so this time they would make sure that their gift would not deny them of their fun.

Running through the vast dark woodland was easy for both of them, they knew the terrain by heart their noses guiding them to their intended prize. They could smell her fear the smell of salt was rife in the air from the water spilling from her eyes. Their demon hearts pounded within them as each step brought them closer, their curiosity and excitement peaked wanting to take a look at the female trapped within their relm.

The wind harsh as it brushed their fur coats as their excitement grew at the impending chase, howls escaped their mouths giving fair warning to their prey they was drawing closer.

Oh this would be a marvelous night to partake in their desires.

oOoOo

Her limbs ached, her heartbeat reaching new levels she feared her heart would give out. Perspiration evident to her face and body, the thin material white dress hugging her body showing more of her curves contained well within. Her life was now not her own, it never really was to begin with.

The Hyuga family known as the cold and emotionless nobles that sought power, money, and prestige than to actually show emotions that was indeed very normal in society. Emotions shown was not weakness but was life itself, it showed you was indeed human.

Her late mother was gentle and kind, how she had survived the loveless confines of her father's family bewildered her. That she was glad it was her and not her younger sister that was offered to the wolves she was now trying in vain to escape from.

Hinata stopped to catch her breath that her body was screaming for. Her limbs crying out to rest and go no further into the unknown prison she was now contained within. The dark unwelcoming surroundings embraced her and denied her escape, even though it teased her with glimpses of a possible route out. But, it would take satisfaction in dashing her pent up hopes for survival.

The howling of a wolf startled her further, the sound alerted her that they knew she was there in their domain. She was now their intended prey with no one to rescue her from her demise. Tears welled within both her wide lilac eyes, her breath hitched as the sounds of the nightlife dwelling in her prison silenced leaving only the sound of her breathless breathing and her fast beating heart the only sound dwelling to her ears.

Her thoughts screaming at her to move but her limbs frozen in place, refusing to move any further to her minds screaming commands. Widened eyes showing her fear searched the darkness around her for the dangers that was drawing ever closer to her. But nothing but darkness and the harsh howling winds blowing her midnight tresses of hair was her sole companion of her awaiting fate.

The sound of movement coming towards her made her swallow nervously, her hand gripping the thin material of her dress tightly the breathless pants of steam escaping her parted lips. The sound reaching closer snapping of twigs upon the forest floor was her only confirmation. Hinata took a step back as soon as she saw a pair of eyes staring at her through the darkness then another pair was shown to her dismay and disbelief.

Not taking another moment she turned abruptly and ran, she ran with every ounce of strength she had just to get away from those menacing looking eyes that was upon her. Too afraid to glance behind her the sound of a wolf howling her only answer that they was indeed after her.

Exhaustion evident upon her body as she was slowing down to tired to continue her sprint to safety eventually triping on an overgrown root that had surfaced from the ground. Falling to her knees she desperately crawled on all fours to getaway from the approaching predators.

The sound of growling made her stop altogether as she glanced aprehensively behind her seeing a large black wolf not to far from her. Panic rose within her at seeing such a large, fierce looking creature that stared intently into her soul. Another sound of movement made her shocked state move to the approaching sound that showed another large wolf of a golden brown colour staring at her.

Hinata realised with a shaky breath that was now in pitiful pants of shock and despair that her end had finally come that these were the demon wolves of the dark enchanted forest. She herself was their gift to appease them and there was nothing she could do to escape that fact. Her life, her dreams that she wanted to achieve was now over. She would be food to these two creatures that stared intently at their prey ready to pounce and partake of her flesh and gnawl at her bones for days to come.

Tears that was falling down her pale cheeks blurred her vision not knowing what to do or what to expect. The black wolf approached nearer making Hinata stop breathing altogether as she closed her eyes waiting for death to come.

Feeling a firm grasp upon her arm made her eyes open wide in shock as dark eyes stared back at her, a dark haired man had hold of her arm his face expressionless but his opal looking eyes looking her over intently.

Hinata looked away in shock as she saw another man with golden blonde hair, his eyes deep blue like the deepest blue oceans, making her blink confusedly at what she was seeing. Where was the wolves that had chased her? She frantically tried to locate them but to her relief they wasn't present anymore until she remembered their eyes.

The wolves eyes was the same colour as these two men before her, the revelation made her feel as if she was losing her mind as she felt herself grow dizzy and faint and then fell into complete darkness...

She had fainted.

oOoOo

They had found their gift wearing a long white dress, that hugged her figure perfectly. The heavy rising of her extremely large chest certainly caught both of their attention. This human was indeed very beautiful, with long dark hair that reached near her bottom, blowing along with the wind. Her pale white eyes had clearly widened in terror upon finally noticing their approach.

Amusement was present in both of them, as the girl abruptly turned and ran away from them producing a howl to escape one of their mouths as they followed. They followed her curiously but not at full speed as they could sense she was already exhausted physically and indeed emotionally by the look in her frightened eyes.

Their keen eyes watched as she seemed to slow, then stumbled upon a protruding root of a tree making her land on her hands and knees then move upon them showing them both the delectable size of her rear that her dress insinuated to their viewing pleasure.

This would be fun, excitement was overflowing between them as they made their approach

Noticing the flowing tears still falling down her cheeks making her eyes close tightly knowing that she couldn't escape. She was still a slight trembling Soho through her entire body, awaiting her fate that she assumed would soon happen.

They were certainly amused by her, she thought she was their meal when in fact she would be their unwilling mate. Both male wolves could licked their sharp teeth taking her all in knowing they would certainly indulge and enjoy her to the fullest.

The black wolf approached her trembling body noticing her closed eyes. He immediately morphed his bodys appearance into his human form grasping her arm tightly with his large calloused hand. He felt the girl flinch nervously letting out a startled gasp at his touch. Her eyes opened wide quickly showing shock and confusion but most of all fear within its depths noticing the white pupiless eyes more of a lavender colour than white what he first thought.

Tears kept falling down her pale cheeks, she noticed another figure who looked completely different to the other holding her arm. Seconds passed by then recognition could be seen much to their growing amusement from the girl as she then clearly fainted before them making them smirk wide.

Taking in the unconscious yet curvy form of the girl fully. They both seemed to approve greatly of their gift, they could finally ease their growing appetite from now on and was determined that she would remain very much alive within their domain, safely back inside their home.

They may be classed as demons by humans but they were far more than that, they our both immortals and this was their territory, their lands that were considered sacred and off limits to the nosy and treacherous humans that crept into their forest hunting the abundant wildlife that was deemed soley as theirs.

Both of them glanced at each other a look both of them knew too well began to prepare their beautiful captive for their journey home.

 **A/N:- I have a few stories planned with this threesome pairing this is just one of them not a long story so will be either a 3 chapter or 4 maximum. It will be a collection of stories so will be ongoing I wanted to post it up :-) there will be smut, lime and lemons etc so see how it goes no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **05/17:- Ammended spelling errors.**

 **Warnings:- This is a NaruHinaSasu pairing so this will be a three way relationship (Threesomes) If this is not to your liking then please do not read!**

 **This is rating M/MA. Will contain errors in grammar and punctuation again this isn't a strong point of mine I don't have the luxury of beta readers if you wish to offer your services for this series then please feel free to message me. The same applies to those that wish to translate any ine if my stories please feel free to contact me.**

 **The Darkest Of Night**

 **Chapter 2**

Lilac eyes flickered open trying to focus in on her surroundings, the dim light within the room didn't reveal much to the beauty awakening from her slumber. Hinata felt unusually comfortable, her body wrapped within warm furs that she noticed was over her and right away her heart immediately stopped.

Memories of what had occurred earlier flooded back within her mind. The village, her family sending her to her fate. Then the dark enchanted forest that hid its dark secrets like magic, the many sounds of wild animals that to her felt like they was secretly laughing at her predicament.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her encounter with the demon wolves. They had found her, hunted her down knowing full well she was no match for the hungry beasts. She thought her mind was playing cruel tricks when she had closed her eyes awaiting for the final moments of her life, only to feel a firm grasp upon her arm that shocked her already trembling body.

Opening her frightened eyes to see what was going on. She saw a man his pale skin glowed as it showed his firm toned body to her startled vision. Dark hair deeper in colour than her own framed his handsome face, when suddenly another man came into view his skin tanned a golden colour with hair the colour of the rays of the sun it took her breath away, they was both incredibly handsome.

She thought she was in a dream, and that death had finally took her and these was her guardian angels decended from heaven. Then they would take her to her mother who would be waiting for her with open arms, that made her feel at peace. Only to have that dashed as she looked closely into their eyes then came to a startlingly conclusion, the wolves were no where in sight and yet these men that had immediately appeared before her had the same colour eyes, it was them.

She felt her mind couldn't process this all in, as her fear and exhaustion set in making her fall further into darkness. She went limp, apparently fainting before them. Why was she still alive? Or was she indeed dead? If it was the latter she was certainly not in heaven within the golden gates of peace.

She quickly removed the fur blankets upon her body as she quickly stood up frantically looking around the dimly lit room. There was no windows just complete darkness with a single candle lit not to far from her. She moved forward hearing the rattle of a chain that alarmed her as she then felt her one leg could move no further.

Hinata was petrified her left ankle was chained, she couldn't escape, she had to now await her impending fate. Tears once more gathered within her lilac eyes as she fell to her knees trembling and sobbing with fright. What will they do to her now she was in their clutches within their domain.

And she was frightened out of her mind.

oOoOo

Patience wasn't a virtue to one of the demon wolves that was for sure, the blonde named Naruto stalked the room back and forth his excitement growing at the delicious morsel that was currently resting in one of the rooms of their castle.

The addictive and delicious scent was arousing to both makes as the scent surrounded their home at every turn.

The castle was enchanted just like the dark forest that shielded their home from unwanted eyes and unwelcomed visitors of their domain. Whatever lived and dwelled within the forest belonged to them. Both half brothers brought together by the demon sage their father. Protected by his very magic alone, they would fight to the death to keep their territories safe and have done so for many hundreds of years.

The slightly elder man with dark hair named Sasuke, turned to his brother seeing how impatient his younger sibling was that made him amused.

"Calm yourself Naruto, you must be patient" Sasuke calmly spoke.

"But I want to taste her now" Naruto whined.

"In good time brother, you must be patient lets not rush this" Sasuke coolly replied.

"B-But...She is gorgeous, you saw those curves...she was a lot better than the previous one." Naruto stated.

"I agree she is indeed beautiful, that is why we must be patient. Do you want her to take her own life like the last girl? Because I certainly don't, we didn't even get to sample her, I don't want to wait another two hundred years to seek the pleasures of a woman." Sasuke retorted growling towards the end.

Naruto stiffened as he remembered the previous sacrificial maiden that had hidden a sharp blade within her gown and had took it upon herself to take her life than to become their potential mate. His blue eyes widened at the very thought, the girl was exceptionally beautiful her body held wondrous curves that tantalized both of them.

"You don't think she has a hidden weapon to do that brother!?" Naruto whined in a panic.

"Brother calm yourself this instant...You should know that she had nothing hidden amongst her clothes, so put your fears to rest...we searched her remember?" Sasuke reassured his younger brother.

"Oh yes we did, didn't we" Naruto replied happily.

Sasuke smirked at his younger brother he had to admit he was just as excited at having the girl and couldn't wait to mate with her along with his brother she would be perfect for both of them. Both brothers have always shared their precious treasures, that was what they always did and had now wanted to find a mate they could share the rest of their eternal life with.

His thoughts drifted back to one of the very first female sacrifices the village had given to them. They had easily located the girl who was huddled against one of the large oak trees trembling in fear. Her hair was the colour of Sakura petals her eyes the colour of jade that it was mesmerising.

Approaching her quietly he had already transformed into his human form as he confronted the nervous wreck of a girl. Although her face was indeed beautiful her body was rather disappointing, clearly the girl was way under developed that he himself didn't prefer on a female.

The girl had noticed him and calmed down considerably no longer trembling and crying but seemed to take an instant like towards him which, he felt was good even though he was disappointed with the choice the village had sent. His brother seemed the opposite however, but the girl wouldn't even look at him but kept her gaze on only himself much to his annoyance.

Within days of her being in their castle they had not been able to attempt to mate with her, Sasuke was growing more annoyed as the days went on. She made her feelings obvious that she only wanted him and not his younger brother as well. Her continuous punches against his younger brother enraged him.

It got to the point that both himself and his brother decided that the girl was no use to them as Sasuke approached the girl with nothing but disgust in his eyes. The unsuspecting girl beamed brightly as he entered her room, welcoming him with open arms hoping to seduce the male in front of her.

Sasuke turned into a snarling beast scaring the girl as he immediately killed her, not once had he regretted his actions against the pink haired girl whose name oddly enough was Sakura. If the woman had accepted both of them then she would most probably still be alive although Sasuke never felt attraction to her she wasn't really his type.

But this girl was different, both he and his brother immediately desired her. When they brought her back to their home to one of the rooms they took their time to look her over. Long indigo hair that looked and felt like silk with the scent of lavender appealed to them both. Her creamy pale skin complimented her adorable features, long dark eyelashes, deep pink tinted cheeks that made her desirable. Her body wearing a thin white long gown showed the curves, she contained large succulent breasts that rose with each breath she took.

Sasuke had lifted her gown revealing long pale slender legs that were perfectly formed and firm, he couldn't help but notice her large rounded hips revealing white panties that screamed innocent and pure. He could feel her scent trigger his primal urges within as he quickly placed the large steel cuff on her delicate ankle to dash any attempt at escape.

Oh he couldn't wait to subdue her neither could his brother whose blue eyes flickered red knowing he was finding it hard to contain himself. Both of them stared at the sleeping beauty covering her body with furs that they made from the animals they killed in the past. Then both vacated the room until later when she would then be awake from her slumber.

Six hours had now passed since they brought her to their home unable to wait no longer they both made the short journey to the room she was now held within. Unlocking the large wooden door and both eagerly walking inside wanting to see the beautiful woman who they hoped would be theirs for eternity.

oOoOo

She sobbed quietly huddled with her knees to her chest her head lowered that led against her knees. Her sobs had now became sniffles as she awaited her fate patiently. Every second that seemed to pass made her paranoid listening intently to the small brief sounds to her surroundings waiting for her captives to do their worst.

The sound of multiple footsteps could be heard, this alerted her that her demise was near. Her body stiffened when she heard the turning of a key to the locked door that kept her within. The door opened making her jump as footsteps entered inside then the door closing loudly behind. A low growl was heard making her gasp as she lifted her head, her eyes wide, her heart altogether stopped.

Two figures were inside the room their appearance blocked by the dark shadows they hid amongst. She knew they was both watching her, two sets of eyes honed in on her, she could see them glowing in the darkness confirming that they was indeed there.

"W-What...D-do you want w-with me?" Hinata nervously asked

The sound of laughter filled the room as the girl scrambled back against the wall holding her hand against her chest trying in vain to still her fast beating heart that was beating in terror at her dire situation.

"W-Who are y-you? W-What will y-you do t-to m-me!?" Hinata asked again, cursing her stutter.

The sound of movement made her flinch as one of the figures appeared before her it was the same person she encountered in the forest. Dark raven coloured hair, eye the deepest of black the colour of glistening opals. His face revealed no emotions on his handsome features he just continued to stare at her from a few feet away.

"My name is Sasuke, and this.." His deep voice stated as he turned to glance behind him.

The other figure approached again she realised that this was also the other male she saw earlier in the forest, his hair was gold in colour just like the sun, his skin a darker colour of tanned bronze, with eyes as blue as the ocean.

"This is my brother...Naruto" Sasuke continued

Naruto nodded as he slightly grinned showing prestine white teeth with a handsome smile that made Hinata blush crimson at both men, they was indeed both extremely handsome.

"Now that you know our names, will you tell us yours?" Naruto asked growing curious.

Hinata although nervous cautiously stood up from her makeshift bed bowing low before them as her gentle soft voice filled the room.

"H-Hinata...Hyuga" She answered nervously still bowed low being polite towards the two males who watched her every move intently.

Sasuke and Naruto was both pleasantly surprised as she bowed in greeting although they could sense her nervousness she did however tell them her name that sounded beautiful to their ears.

"Hinata...It suits you perfectly" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smirked at his dazed younger brother knowing that both of them really liked this girl and felt immediately drawn to her, but the difficult part was growing near. They had to decide if they wanted to mate with this girl and if so they both had to do so together.

If this went without problems she would be theirs for eternity, but if her reaction was like the previous girl then she would be but a waste to both and they was determined that this would not happen.

"You were chosen by the village?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer seeing her whole body stiffen.

"Y-Yes...I...am their s-sacrifice...W-what will happen t-to me?" She asked.

"Well that depends on you and your answer" Sasuke responded.

"M-My answer?"

"Yes you have a choice Hinata...either you choose to live or choose to die"

Both brothers saw the girl visibly pale once the option was given, her eyes widened at her limited choices what will she do? They both hoped it wouldn't be the latter but they was giving her the choice.

"T-Tell me...if I choose to l-live what w-will happen to me?" The girl asked

"If you choose to live then you will become our mate for life, you will be looked after and loved by both of us. But we will not force you, the choice will be up to you" Sasuke stated.

Hinata felt her cheeks turn crimson at what would happen if she chooses to live. Looking at both males she could see the hunger in their eyes as they looked at her.

"C-Could I have time t-to decide?" Hinata asked

"Yes we will give you until dawn to come to a decision. In the meantime you will remain here, we will bring you something to eat and drink."

Hinata nodded not wanting to anger the two men further as they both got ready to leave the girl to her thoughts.

The door closed heavily behind them leaving the girl to nervously take a breath she didn't realise she needed. Both brothers walked down one of the many halls of their castle heading to the kitchen that was stocked with various meats and other provisions they got whilst hunting out in the vast surrounding forest.

"Do you think...She will accept us?" Naruto questioned hopefully

"Only time will tell she has until dawn to give us her answer" Sasuke responded shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope she will...I like her a lot" Naruto confided

"I like her too dobe...but I or should I say we, will not force her" Sasuke calmly stated

oOoOo

The minutes passed as it turned into an hour the familiar footsteps alerted her that they was returning. The door opened as both figures entered inside carrying plenty of food and drink. They lay the feast before the stunned girl whose stomach grumbled alerting them to her hunger. The delicious smells of cooked meat and piping hot vegetables made her ravenous knowing she hasn't eaten properly for days.

The dark haired male named Sasuke came towards her as she remained sitting on the bed. He knelt down gently unlocking the steel clasp buckle giving her free movement from her chains. She smiled nervously in thanks for having it removed from her ankle.

"Come you must be hungry" The blonde named Naruto spoke excitedly.

Hinata stood up and walked cautiously to the blonde who kept his heated gaze upon her seeing the white gown that covered her amazing body, making his mouth go dry.

"T-Thank you" Hinata softly replied with a single smile to both men.

She knelt down gracefully accepting the plate offered to her as she began to eat the freshly cooked food prepared for her. She noticed that both males watched her thoroughly enjoy the food they prepared. Both of them saw her lick her plump lips with her small pink tongue not realising the torturous effects she was giving them by doing that simple act.

"H-How old are you?" Hinata nervously asked wanting to know more about them before she made her decision that would change her life for the worse or the better.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked surprised at her question, no one had been intrigued by them before always backing away in fear or try to attack them even though they couldn't be killed by such pathetic weak attempts they was immortal.

"We are quite old compared to your age" Sasuke answered.

"Oh...I...I...just w-wanted to k-know more about you?" Hinata softly replied lowering her head as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other still surprised that this girl was wanting to know more about them, so both nodded that they would indulge her.

"What would you like to know?" Sasuke queried.

"Yes and will you tell us about yourself?" Naruto quickly asked surprising the girl.

"T-Tell me anything a-and I w-will tell you a-about myself also" Hinata answered the two of them.

The room was filled with conversations each gelling one another about themselves answering questions and giving answers that soothed their curiosity. Both brothers felt completely at ease with Hinata. They learnt that she was the eldest daughter of one of the large clans within the village. She told them her hobbies and about her life within the village. They in turn told her about themselves and answered her questions until they knew it was now getting late.

"We will leave you now to think on your decision Hinata. We will return at dawn do make sure you give us your answer then" Sasuke stated calmly.

Hinata quickly stood up bowing to both brothers, thanking them for the food and allowing her to decide her fate something she had never been given before. Once the door was locked behind them she took to her bed deeply thinking on her answer. Both brothers walked towards their room each deep in thought hoping that she would agree to be theirs and now had to wait until dawn for her answer.

oOoOo

Within her room was darkness a new candle had been lit before the brothers had left. Hinata had only slept for a couple of hours thinking of her answer will she die by their hands or will she live and be in their embrace.

Hinata blushed furiously at the thought she had never been with a man before she had heard the maids talk about boys and their relationships that always made her curious so she would shamefully eavesdrop on their conversations.

Hinata was sheltered not aloud out of her clans wealthy estate any impending betrovals would be ordered by the elders who would advise her father anything to gain more wealth and influence to other clans within the village or outside. She was thankful that she was no longer considered a member of the clan. Although she was sacrificed and was petrified out of her mind she felt herself calm being beside them was that strange?

She smiled softly at the meal they prepared for her and they gave her the choice to choose for herself, that made her happy and grateful even. So what should she do? The sounds of footsteps once more could be heard approaching Hinata guessed the time was now upon her, it must now be dawn and they have now come for her answer.

She had finally decided on her answer and stood up ready to give them her decision the most important decision in her life.

 **Hello to everyone that has followed, added as favourites and took time to review thank you :-)**

 **I have planned a few stories of this three some pairing a guilty pleasure of mine that I feel is sadly not a lot of and my first ever story I posted on fan fiction was this pairing! (All the lemony goodness chapter 1) still one of my favourites to this day. So feel free to check it out I may include that chapter in this collection of stories that will remain open as I have plenty of stories planned :-)**

 **I love NaruHina I also read SasuHina I have also read a few stories of NaruHinaSasu/SasuHinaNaru But feel there isn't enough for those like me who like to read this pairing. So I hope I am filling this void in fan fiction and encourage potential writers to add stories of this three some pairing to add to. So I hope that you enjoy these stories that I have written**

 **Smut will be in next chapter so please not for the faint hearted if you have read my lemons before you know what I mean by that till next time peace and love to all my readers bye for now :-) cc**

 **p.s please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **05/17:- Ammended errors added extra contebt here and there enjoy.**

 **Warnings:- This is a threesome pairing! This is a NaruHinaSasu/SasuHinaNaru story hence this is the pairing if you don't like it don't read it it is cleary stated in the title so if you don't like smutty threesomes then turn away and read no further as there will be plenty of it in this chapter and future ones! There will be errors in grammar and punctuation, please be aware of this until I have a beta for this title...**

 **Rated M/MA will be hetro throughout no boy x boy its boy x girl x boy**

 **The Darkest of Night**

 **Chapter 3**

They both stalked the familiar halls both heading for the room that held their potential mate, each of them hoped that this time the girl would accept them both and not just one of them. The girl was beautiful and seemed genuinely interested in both of them even though she was extremely nervous she still maintained a conversation with them both and happily excepting the food they prepared.

The girl was pleasantly different than the other maidens that was presented to them and was by far the best they had seen. The closer they got to the room both of them felt a slight tinge of fear that she would tell them she would choose death.

This of course could very well happen and both brothers wondered if they could bring themselves to kill the girl who was now haunting their thoughts and dreams. The door was now in vision both had briefly halted in their steps both knew they was equally afraid of what was to come and hoped that the girl would choose them as her mates.

"Come brother it is dawn she must be waiting for us" Sasuke calmly stated

"But...Sasuke, I...don't think I can kill her if she chooses death" Naruto whined

"We must respect her decision Naruto, even if we don't agree with it we both gave her the choice now come" Sasuke retorted

"Fine" Naruto replied feeling slightly hurt.

Sasuke had unlocked the door opening it fully as they both entered inside the familiar darkened room. The candle was now burning low leaving a gentle glow throughout the room. Both brothers stopped as they saw the girl stood beside her bed her eyes giving nothing away but the dark circles telling them she hadn't slept well whilst she came to her decision.

Hinata watched as the brothers stood patiently both of their eyes locked upon hers, taking her in fully even though she was nervous she felt tired and drained from the lack of sleep.

"Have you reached your decision?" The brother named Sasuke asked his voice gave no emotion away his voice was deep and husky that made her spine tingle.

"I-I have" Hinata replied her lilac eyes held both of their gazes.

"Then tell us of your answer Hinata" Naruto asked his voice but a gentle whisper filled full with emotion.

"I-I...Choose to...L-live" Hinata nervously replied her face flushed red at her answer closing her eyes tight.

For the first few moments the silence was deafening as no one moved, no one spoke. Hinata could feel her heart racing as she opened her eyes cautiously and was surprised to see both brothers stood still wide eyed in place. The blonde had tears falling down his whiskered bronze cheeks that shocked the once Hyuga princess. The other brother Sasuke was just as surprised and hadn't blinked.

"A-Are...You b-both alright!?" Hinata asked clearly concerned on what she saw.

The question happened to bring both of them out of their stupor as they both blinked. Her answer kept repeatedly chanting in their minds.

"W-What did you just say?" Naruto asked his voice full of emotion.

"I-I choose to live...I accept your o-offer of course I-if it s-still stands?" Hinata answered feeling nervous once more.

Both brothers was still in shock expecting the girl to choose death and was worrying on how they could do it as both of them felt incredibly drawn towards the girl.

"It still stands...You do realise what it means don't you?" Sasuke once more asked

"Y-Yes...I-it m-means I...have t-to m-mate with y-you both" Hinata answered feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment at the situation.

"Yes it does it means that you will belong to us both for eternity, being loved by us both and you giving yourself to us body, heart and soul" Sasuke replied smirking as he walked towards the indigo haired beauty feeling her nervousness radiate from her body.

"You have to love us both equally Hinata-chan" Naruto stated excitedly with a slight blush himself.

Hinata nodded knowing the implications that was why she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. What could any kind of red blooded female sleep peacefully seeing these gorgeous men do anything to your body and give untold pleasures (Well in her imaginations).

"D-Do we start now!?" Hinata nervously exclaimed hoping it wasn't so, she wanted to rest more and have a bath before it begins.

"No...But we will mark you ours now and take you fully tonight when the full moon is at its brightest." Sasuke replied as he now stood before her looking down upon her flushed face.

"M-Mark...me?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes...We will mark you so that you know we have chosen you and you have consented for us both to mate with you" Naruto continued with a sly smile.

"O-Oh...How do you d-do that?" She asked feeling faint.

"Just stay still" Sasuke whispered

Hinata swallowed nervously her heart beat rapidly within her. She glanced at both brothers who looked complete opposites of one another one reminded her of the sun as the other reminded her of the moon itself. Day and night versions of men stood beside her, she was lost to her thoughts that she never noticed that each of them had a hold of each of her arms until she felt a slight prick on both wrists.

She gasped as she felt the small sharp cuts to her skin as each of her wrists produced drops of her blood. She watched entranced as both brothers brought her wrists up to their mouths as they both sucked each cut with her delicious blood, then licking the cuts that they produced with the sharp claw of their finger. Then with their tongues healing it immediately with their unique saliva.

Hinata felt a delicious shiver fill her entire body as each of them touched her she felt sparks of electricity flood her as her heartbeat raced even quicker making her feel lightheaded to the sensations that she was feeling. This in turn didn't go unnoticed by both brothers who could feel her rapid pulse and knew that the beauty was feeling delirious to what they had done and knew tonight would be something they would never forget.

Her body was not only curvy and her beauty breathtaking, but just by doing their markings her body reacted sublimely to them both and alerted them to the fact that she would be highly sensitive to the touch. Both reigned in their desires knowing that nightfall was still to come so begrudgingly let go of each of her wrists watching the blushing beauty regain her composure.

"There you are...Now you are marked as ours" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Hinata nodded still slightly lightheaded at what she had just felt. A slight smirk graced both brothers lips as she tried to breath normally.

"Come let us show you around your new home" Naruto stated excitedly.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked still with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Y-Yes...I'm f-fine" Hinata squeaked now starting to get back to normal her cheeks still flushung hotly.

They both guided the girl out of her room that had been their since her arrival. They led her around the huge castle as she took in her new surroundings in complete surprise and awe. They led her to the kitchens that was filled with plenty of food that they decided it was time to eat as they heard the slight rumbling sound coming from her.

Hinata kept up the conversations telling them she used to cook back at the village telling them the cooks would show her how to make certain dishes and how to prepare foods making both brothers want to sample her cooking. A slight giggle escaped her lips making both brothers heartbeats quicken at such a lovely sound that filled them with intense warmth.

The food was prepared as each ate to their fill enjoying the food tremendously. Hinata began to ask many questions on what they do and what they would expect of her as a mate a question that in turn intrigued both brothers.

"D-Do you want c-children?" Hinata asked them.

Both brothers blinked at her surprised it was something neither of them had considered before. A slight blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as he imagined having children with Hinata, that he kind of liked the feeling of. Sasuke hadn't even thought about it, it wasn't impossible for them to procreate with mates but having waited for one of the many maidens to accept both of them he hadn't really considered it they did have eternity seeming as he and his brother was immortal.

"We both never really thought of it before...but there's no reason not to" Sasuke replied.

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked his curiosity peaked.

Hinata blushed as both brothers looked at her both wanting to know her answer.

"I...I...l-love children, s-so I would love to b-be a m-mother one day" Hinata truthfully answered with a tender warm smile at the thought.

Both brothers was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she smiled that their primal urges was beginning to grow. Both began to fight it down until later tonight as they talked about anything and everything trying to make the girl comfortable around them.

oOoOo

Most of the day was showing her around the castle then letting the girl get some much needed sleep for tonight. She had requested a bath before their nocturnal activities commenced. Both brothers couldn't wait for tonight and couldn't sleep. Once the sun began to set Sasuke ordered Naruto to get the room ready for their mate as he travelled towards her room to guide her to a hot spring that was situated at the back.

The closer he got the more he had to fight his own body and wondered if it was a good thing that he came but knowing his brother he would of lost it as the night was beginning to set and the moon would be at its fullest. Sasuke opened the door seeing the sleeping beauty led upon the furs that left him breathless.

Gritting his teeth he fought his urges as he cautiously approached the sleeping girl. Her scent was filling his senses making a growl escape his lips.

"Hinata" Sasuke growled

Hinata opened her eyes quickly seeing his hunched over figure looking at her his eyes flickering black to red startled her slightly.

"Come...you wanted to bathe yourself did you not?" Sasuke spoke his voice was deep but strained

"Y-Yes.." Hinata responded breathless at the sight of him.

Hinata followed him to the back of the castle that showed more of the forest that was surrounding them as he guided her not to far away. There she could hear the sound of water as a mist seemed to appear that made her realise it was steam it was a hot spring that looked divine.

"I will leave you to bathe try not to take to long" Sasuke stated then turning away from her quickly.

"W-Wait...I have t-to walk back alone?" Hinata asked

"No I will come for you so make sure your ready I will be back in 30 minutes." Sasuke stated his back still facing her as he disappeared into the growing shadows.

Hinata began to undress feeling her rising blush at what she will be doing later tonight with both brothers she was beyond nervous as she dipped her toe into the water testing the temperature. The warm waters coaxed her tired body inside as she sighed contentedly allowing the refreshing warm water to revitalise her completely. She was herself thoroughly wishing she had some scented soap and something to wash her hair in but kept her hair up as it would take to long for her wash and dry so would have to hope they would let her wash it tomorrow.

She realised she didn't have anything to dry herself with so got out of the spring and sat on a rock hoping her skin would be dry enough to redress herself. Sasuke was pacing back and forth not to far away trying to calm himself knowing his brother would be the same. The pale moon was now hanging low in the darkened skies above he knew that it wouldn't be long for his primal instinct to kick in very soon.

He made his way down towards where Hinata was she was stood waiting nervously her fingers touching each other in nervousness as she looked at him her blush present upon her cheeks that made his loins stir.

"Lets go" Sasuke commanded

Hinata jumped but nodded following him feeling apprehensive with each step she took. She had noticed that Sasuke had been noticeably different and it frightened her as to why. Was it her? Or was it the moon itself?

oOoOo

Naruto was patiently waiting for his brother to bring Hinata to their room the light of the moon shone through the large window of their castle, his gaze fell upon the large bed that he had busily prepared. His primal urges growing inside him making his body grow hot, he sniffed the air around him, smelling the familiar scent of his brother and the sweet alluring scent of Hinata.

Hinata followed Sasuke in silence her heartbeat growing faster as her nerves began to kick in. She was petrified not knowing what to expect, the darkening halls seemed to illuminate as the light of the moon left a glow around them, she noticed Sasuke had stopped outside a large set of doors making her falter altogether.

The door opened as Sasuke turned towards her immediately noticing her hesitancy in going inside with him. Sasuke never moved or never said a word as he just watched the slight tremble of her body as she looked on wide eyed he knew she was feeling scared of what was to come but there was nothing she could do now that she agreed to become theirs.

"Hinata..." Sasuke stated softly in hopes not to frighten her further.

Hinata flinched as she looked at him her pale lilac eyes never blinked as she nervously looked at him she could feel her heart pumping fast making her feel faint but swallowed nervously, knowing she had already agreed to this with both of them.

Taking all the courage and determination she could muster, she took her first few steps forward daring herself not to look away. She passed Sasuke and stepped inside immediately noticing the large bed in front of her and the blonde Naruto watching her closely.

Sasuke came inside as the door closed loudly behind him making her jump at the sound as both brothers looked at one another then looked upon the trembling beauty in front of them feeling their desires within them reaching boiling point.

"I..I...Haven't d-done t-this b-before..." Hinata whispered

"P-Please...b-be...g-gentle...w-with...m-me" She nervously tried to get the sentence out closing her eyes to her fate.

Her scent was strongly arousing both brothers, enticing them both who were trying to contain themselves. Naruto approached her trembling body wrapping his arms around her small waist in an attempt to calm her fears. Both of them could hear her heartbeat beating thanks to the marking they gave her earlier.

"Calm down Hinata-chan...You are now marked as our mate..." Naruto whispered softly

Hinata nodded trying to calm herself but still felt extremely nervous at what was to come she hasn't even kissed before let alone go further with the opposite sex but these two brothers was not ordinary men, but demon wolves in their human form about to make her a woman and their mate.

Sasuke stepped behind her his finger traced the back of her gown lightly as his claw extended cutting the material in two. The white material that was now slightly grubby parted revealing her soft creamy skin of her back that seemed to glow luminously against the rays of the moon. Sasuke had to grit his teeth as his eyes darkened in lust at seeing the wonderful pale skin and curves she had whilst the gown parted even more.

Hinata shivered feeling immediately the cool air upon her back, sensing both their eyes upon her as her body was slowly revealed to them both. Her gown began to fall down her arms, then her waist, then finally pooling around her feet. She couldn't look, she couldn't breath feeling her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment at having her now naked body on display to both of them.

Feeling extremely conscious of her body being revealed she subconsciously covered her womanly assets with her arm and hand feeling completely exposed. Naruto's hungry looking eyes roamed up to her hair that was messily tied up with loosened strands of dark indigo hair, he gently released her vevelty soft locks free from the band that held it together, letting her long indigo coloured hair cascade past her shoulders to her below her waist.

Both brothers took her all in she was stunningly beautiful, her innocence radiated from her, her scent was bewitching letting their eyes roam each contour of her body. Her curves was mesmerising that they soon noticed she quickly brought her arms up to cover her most intimate of places, that they both had began to growl at being denied to look at her more.

Sasuke had stepped behind her quickly grabbing each arm with his hands causing her to gasp as her body was once more revealed to their hungry eyes.

"Don't cover yourself...You are beautiful" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear.

Hinata bit her lip, her nerves was completely shot, her body was still on complete display to both of them. Sasuke began to kiss down her neck causing a delightful shiver to run down her spine.

Naruto moved towards her he couldn't stand by any longer as he stood right in front of her, seeing both her eyes tightly closed along with her chest rising and falling in a quick rythem due to her fast breathing. Naruto gazed at her, his eyes lowered downward taking completely in all of her body, his eyes locked on to her large breasts that had the most enticing pink nipples he had ever seen.

Grasping one of her large firm breasts in his hand he caressed it gently causing her to part her pink lips and make her breath hitch that, made him almost lose his composure seeing his brothers gaze looking back at him while kissing her slender neck. Naruto lent his head down bringing her breast towards his parted lips which he immediately licked around her hardened peak that was a light pink in colour but looked so ripe for the taking.

The soft moan that escaped her lips thrilled both brothers to the enchanting sound she was making. They both wanted to hear more of her arousing moans that was making both of them wild with lust. Sasuke could feel the pulse on her neck quicken as he trailed along it with his tongue enjoying how her sensitive body shivered against him.

He noticed his brother immediately took one of her large breasts into his hands then went straight ahead to taste it. The sight was arousing especially when she moaned before them both the sound was delightful and both wanted to hear more of her.

Naruto sucked her nipple wanting to get her onto the bed so that both of them could continue to stimulate her further so that they could mount her then become one with her. Sasuke could read his brothers mind and began to push her forward as Naruto begrudgingly broke away from her erected peak.

Hinata didn't know what to do feeling their gentle caresses and kisses upon her skin sent shivers all over her body making her feel hot. She couldn't help letting out a strange sound when one of them touched her breast and sucked upon her nipple. The feeling was strange and overwhelming for her that she didn't realise they had stopped. She opened her eyes slightly feeling her self being pushed forwards towards the large soft looking bed making her breath once again stop.

She felt her body fall upon the soft furs that was placed upon the bed, the furs brushed against her soft sensitive skin, making her tremble deliciously at the feel. She felt both of their bodies heat up against hers. They moved her body around positioning her on her back each of them now led beside her on either side. Her nerves growing by the second as their hands roamed each of her curves making her gasp.

The soft and subtle touches began to make her body grow hot, she felt she couldn't watch them feeling extremely nervous and embarrassed at the predicament she now faced. Closing her eyes tightly she hoped that she wouldn't faint as she was feeling extremely lightheaded already.

The gentle caresses on each part of her body made her feel things she never thought possible, her skin felt sensitive as each stroke of their fingertips made her body shudder with a will of its own. This in turn made strange noises escape her slightly parted lips that made her face that already felt on fire, burn even hotter due to her extreme shyness.

To both brothers she was driving them wild, their sanity was hanging on by a single thread to keep them from losing control altogether. Never in all there years had they ever felt themselves close to losing it. They both had the same level of control or there abouts Naruto being slightly younger would sometimes cave in first to his emotions due to getting over excited or lash out in anger if he was upset.

Whereas Sasuke who was slightly older, didn't show his emotions as much keeping his bottled within him, unless on that rare moment he would show his self emotionally that was only seen by two, his father and his brother.

Sasuke moved his hand along her upper thigh feeling delight when her thighs was shaking uncontrollably, her sensitivity was amazing and yet they hadn't even started yet. Naruto was busy exploring the top half of Hinata, his blue eyes roaming over her large breasts that was ripe and firm looking extremely appealing to him to taste. Licking his increasingly dry lips he trailed his fingertips along one of her large creamy globes earning a gasp seeing that his brother was exploring downward he would concentrate on her breasts and mouth that he so badly wanted to kiss.

Sasuke was now brushing against her womanhood with his finger tips, he noticed immediately her wetness continuing on with his gentle caress using his two fingers to stroke her folds upwards and downwards. Hinata let out a soft moan making both brothers continuing on with pleasuring her.

Naruto gently squeezed one of her nipples making her arch her back completely off the bed with another soft moan that made Naruto groan in return. Sasuke smirked knowing his brother was going to lose it soon her sounds was too sexy did she even know that?

Sasuke's dark lust filled gaze looked upon her very flustered looking face seeing the deepest shade of pink tinted on both of her delectable cheeks. She looked so beautiful and erotic he was finding it hard himself to stay in complete control. He dipped his fingers in between her glistening wet folds immediately biting down on his lower lip feeling the heat from her growing arousal. Continuing on with his slow up and down movements he brushed lightly on her erected bud causing her to moan loudly and her pelvis to jolt upwards as her thighs was shaking tremendously.

Naruto could feel his cock throb violently within his pants hearing her loud moan then breathless panting made it unbearable making him quickly release it from its constraints. Gently taking hold of Hinata's hand he guided it to his rock hard member. Hinata felt his warm hand grasp hers pulling it towards him. She couldn't stop moaning feeling her lower body growing hotter and wetter from the gentle touches the one brother was giving to her pussy.

Her hand was placed on something hard and hot she opened her eyes slightly, her hand was on his manhood his hand above hers guiding her on what he wanted her to do. Her hand was moving in a up and down rhythm as her instinct took over exploring his entire thickness and length wondering how and if it would ever fit inside her. Naruto groaned feeling her grip him firmer continuing her administrations upon him as he hungrily licked and sucked on her breast.

Sasuke found her entrance circling around it with his finger dipping in to it slightly with his finger tip. Having enough he removed his finger seeing as his brother was getting attention whilst sucking her breasts.

He parted her thighs even wider, immediately smelling her arousal as he licked one of her inner thighs scraping it lightly with one of his protruding fangs. His face moved closer towards her glistening folds, which he traced lightly with his tongue. Her reaction was not only sweet but ever so delightful feeling her hips buck subconsciously against his face, as a pleasured sob filled the room urging him to delve deeper into her womanhood with his tongue.

Preparing her ready for deep penetration.

Hinata moaned loudly her whole body was on fire she was feeling extremely lightheaded. Each sensation she was feeling was driving her trembling body absolutely crazy. Sasuke couldn't get enough of her delightful scent and her flowing juices tasted so good that he continued on sucking and licking her deeply inside, hoping to bring her to the very edge of desire.

"Hmmm...you taste so fucking good Hinata" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto could see his brother explore her femininity with his tongue, watching her large breasts rise up with every breath as she panted heavily releasing the most bewitching sounds he had ever heard in his long life. Bending down he kissed her lips seeking out her tongue with his that he eagerly found encouraging her to kiss back.

Each moan escaping from her was swallowed by his kiss as Sasuke nibbled softly on her clit causing Hinata to scream her moan into Naruto's mouth as she reached her first ever climax releasing her juices much to the brothers amusement.

Hinata was panting her body shaking trying to recover from the new feelings of pleasure she had just experienced. Sasuke had wiped his lips with the back of his hand seeing her pooling juices upon the soft furs beneath them smirking in satisfaction.

Both brothers looked at one another eyes glowing and nodded as they turned her in position now led on her side Sasuke lifted one of her legs upwards as be had already released his hard throbbing cock from its restraints.

Naruto whined a little but waited patiently nonetheless for his turn knowing that they had all night and wanted to see how she would react to being mated by them. Sasuke positioned himself behind her using his two fingers to feel her folds and check her wetness that was still heavily dripping out with her juices. Hinata was still blissfully recovering from her orgasm not completely registering that he was about to be penetrated inside her virgin walls.

"Relax Hinata, it will hurt but not for long" Sasuke whispered into her ear licking the outer shell with his tongue.

Hinata subconsciously nodded feeling something hot and hard brush up against her entrance, Sasuke rubbed his thick shaft against her folds feeling her wet juices cover his hardened sensitive skin then biting back his growl as he thrust his hips forwards breaking through her tight wet heat completely. Hinata suddenly cried out feeling his thickness push through her inner walls spreading the narrow silky wet walls wide as he remained perfectly still groaning in pleasure at how good he felt inside her.

"Fuck" Sasuke hissed with a loud growl.

"How does she feel brother?" Naruto asked his eyes filled with lust as he stroked his hardened cock at the arousing sight in front of him.

"She feels too fucking good, she is so hot inside and tight, she is squeezing my cock wantonly" Sasuke replied growling.

Hinata bit her lip cutting it slightly with her teeth producing drops of blood, the pain was uncomfortable to begin with feeling her once narrow walls widen and then feeling full. The pain slowly began to dissipate as her inner walls surrounded his length massaging him within her. Sasuke moved his hips his hardened shaft removing itself from deep within only to once more thrust deeply back inside her, making her moan at the new pleasurable feeling.

Sasuke began to move slow at first letting her experience every minor detail of his movement so that she could experience every single pleasure he produced upon her, feeling her walls tighten around him was bliss to the raven haired demon. Each thrust made his fangs grow longer feeling how wet and tight she was, it felt like he was in heaven itself.

Naruto watched enthralled at the delectable sight it was so hot seeing his brother completely dominate their indigo haired lover and mate. His blue eyes flickered red as he bent down to her moaning lips kissing her cheek as he grinned slyly. His hand reaching for one of her erect nipples that he squeezed as he watched them bounced with each thrust.

"Fuck...you look so fucking hot Hinata-chan!...Does it feel good?" Naruto whispered as he rubbed her nipple earning him an arousing moan from her parted lips along with a pleasured groan from his brother.

"Fuck...she's...gripping...my... cock...tightly!" Sasuke groaned out.

"Ohhh K-Kami...Ahhhh" Hinata moaned out

Sasuke removed his cock from within her wanting to make it last for as long as possible which he was finding it hard not to release his seed inside her. Naruto licked his lips seeing that his brother was now letting him have his turn which he quickly positioned her on her back once more, placing each leg on his shoulder as he rubbed his length along her folds.

Hinata panted breathlessly beneath seeing his deep blue eyes flicker in colour as he looked upon her hungrily. He thrusted his hips forward slowly entering her both moaning at how good it felt whilst Sasuke watched on amused.

"Oh man...You...You feel so good...Hinata Chan" Naruto moaned as his cock reached the very bottom of her.

Hinata moaned unshed tears flowing from her eyes that the blonde noticed and licked immediately with his tongue as he moved his hips enjoying her wet tight heat immensely.

The room was filled with pleasured moans and grunts as Naruto moved faster the friction he produced was like electric to Hinata's already overly sensitive body that she was approaching her second orgasm that both brothers immediately noticed. Sasuke who was led down beside them watching his brother repeatedly pound into her, kept his eyes on her face that was contorted in pleasure.

He lowered his face to hers licking the dried up blood on her lips then teasing her tongue with his as he then kissed her deeply swallowing her continuous moans throughout. Naruto let out a pleasured growl feeling her inner walls tremble around his hardened cock as her juices spilled out knowing she had climaxed her release. Naruto continued to thrust slowly within her prolonging and making her ride out her orgasm as he watched her cry out in pleasure due to her overly sensitive womanhood.

"Were not finished yet Hinata-chan...We can go all night" Naruto announced in a husky voice.

"That's right there is much to explore of your wonderful body" Sasuke whispered.

"B-But...I..." Hinata panted breathlessly

Naruto pulled out his member still throbbing wildly as was Sasuke's, The raven haired brother pulled Hinata on top of him aligning his cock at her trembling entrance. Hinata was overly embarrassed at the position she was placed in but her thoughts were easily clouded as she felt herself being lowered claiming his cock within her overly wet pussy.

"Ohhhh" Hinata moaned as the position made her take more of him in.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at how wet she was inside, her tightness still gripping his member deliciously. They didn't move for a few moments as Naruto turned her head to kiss her deeply as Sasuke thrust his hips forward making her moan into his brothers mouth. Naruto broke away from her lips smirking at how erotic her face looked, as his brother encouraged her to move on top of him which she slowly began to follow.

Hinata never felt such pleasure before in her life she had already hit orgasm twice through their lascivious attentions to her dripping wet sex. She could feel her inner walls clamp tightly around Sasuke's dick, feeling his hardened cock move between her inner walls that sent delicious sparks of electricity through her body.

"Oh...Kami...n-no...m-more..." Hinata moaned

The brothers grinned as they watched her curvy body move on her own accord promoting Sasuke to seek out her bundle of nerves and watch the show currently going on, on top of him.

"Wow...Sasuke she looks so hot...riding you like that!" Naruto groaned seeing her large breasts bounce as her body began to pick up.

"I know... I wonder what this is?" Sasuke chuckled

The room was filled with noises of skin slapping against skin as well as moans, grunts and groans. Suddenly Hinata cried out in pleasure as her body froze on top of him much to the brothers amusement.

"D-Don't...Ahhh"

"That good huh?" Naruto grinned

Sasuke continued massaging her clit with his fingers adding the slightest of pressure as she stopped on top of him but her walls clenched his cock like a vice much to his pleasure. He thrust his hips upwards hoping to once more bring her to the edge as Naruto got ready to take over. They could do this all night and every night and never get bored they was both enjoying themselves immensely and knew they had chosen well for a mate.

Sasuke licked his sharp fang that had grew long due to him being in heat, Enjoying the seductive sight of her large breasts bouncing in front of him which he took a peak into his mouth circling the bud with his tongue as his fingers added more pressure to her bundle of nerves driving the beautiful girl wild on top of him.

"You like that don't you Hinata-chan, your so fucking sensitive its a pleasure to watch" Naruto whispered into her ear smelling her building arousal that was leaking from between her thighs.

Hinata couldn't stop her body from moving, the pleasure was too intensifying but so good nonetheless. Naruto pushed her body forwards making her almost bump heads with Sasuke.

"Tch...can't wait can you dobe!?" Sasuke growled

"What do you expect brother? I'm fucking losing it over here y'know!?" Naruto growled back

Hinata was breathless still embedded fully on the dark haired brothers cock. Her breasts was brushing up against his firm chest as she felt another pair of hands grasp her backside startling her. Sasuke stilled in his thrusting for the moment as he grabbed her face towards his immediately kissing her roughly to draw attention from his brother for now.

Naruto was in his element seeing her arousing backside in front of him to which he eagerly grabbed hold of with his hands squeezing each cheek firmly trying to hold of a growl erupting from deep within him especially as he parted her cheeks revealing her other unused hole.

Hinata whimpered into Sasuke's mouth not knowing what was happening as she felt something warm and wet upon her backside that alarmed her greatly. Naruto was licking her small entrance with his tongue softening the small entrance up readying it for penetration. He could feel her trembling beneath him as he introduced his fingers making sure his nail like claws was retracted so he didn't hurt her.

Sasuke could see his brother preparing her, Hinata was panting not knowing what was going on behind her as Sasuke held her firmly, she felt something hot and wet enter inside her and panicked she never thought that someone would want to touch her there in particular.

"W-Wait...Ahhh"

Naruto had been licking her small orfice finally penetrating the trembling opening with his hot tongue. Hinata panted at the new sensation as a lust filled Sasuke watched her erotic facial features. Hearing his brother lap her insides with his tongue growling in pleasure as she tightened around his cock.

"Dobe!?" Sasuke growled impatiently at his brother to get a move on.

Once he tasted her he removed his tongue licking his lips seductively with a smirk, he entered his finger inside pumping in and out and then added a second, curling his fingers inside causing the beauty to groan at the new sensation. Sasuke grunted beneath her feeling her inner walls clench his cock tightly once again at the pleasure she was recieving.

"For fuck sake Naruto!" Sasuke hissed in frustration

"Bare with me teme!" Naruto growled back

Naruto made a scissior cutting motion with his fingers inside her feeling her clench at the action as he grinned widely finally removing his fingers licking her remaining juices from them.

"Get ready teme" Naruto growled.

Sasuke kept his grip upon Hinata's waist as Naruto kept his grasp on both her creamy large cheeks spreading them apart as he aligned the tip of his hardened member pushing through her tight opening with one quick hard thrust making Hinata scream as he embedded himself inside her up to the hilt.

Hinata never felt so full as both of them was now fully inside her Sasuke stared at her with his darkened eyes, watching her intently. She noticed that his fangs was protruding as a deep growl escaped from his chest as he began to move. Hinata gripped on to him harshly her nails digging into his skin as Naruto groaned as he moved behind her both quickening their paces as she lost herself to the immense new pleasures she was now experienceing.

Both brothers stamina was equally amazing as they pounded into her relentlessly changing her positions and angles bringing her to multiple orgasms as the rays of the large pale white moon bathed them in its natural glow.

Both of the brothers were ready to make the final act to make her their mate as they both reached a shattering orgasm within her coating her insides with both of their seeds. Both of them panting breathlessly as Hinata panted completely exhausted between them.

"Ready Brother?" Sasuke panted

"Yes" Naruto panted back

"You go first little brother" Sasuke directed

Naruto looked down at their sleeping mate as his fangs grew long their mixed scents lingering in the air around them enjoying the smell that signalled she was both of theirs they just had to make her immortal and seal her fate to them eternally.

Naruto growled softly as the scent of their seed grew stronger as he pulled her thighs apart trailing his tongue along her inner thigh feeling the soft sweet flesh upon his tongue, his blue eyes darkened honing in on the throbbing vein deep within as his tongue licked along it hearing her slight moan.

Naruto grinned as his canine fangs easily sunk into her supple flesh as his eyes darkened even more flicking from blue to red as he bit down hard hearing her sweet moan as Sasuke kept her from struggling. Sasuke's fangs was growing smelling her blood as his brother marked her first as Hinata whimpered.

Naruto released her thigh his eyes flickered back to blue as he howled into the night as his brother took his place, Sasuke did the same on her other thigh as Naruto held her tightly his brothers eyes darkened in pleasure as they also flickered red biting into creamy soft skin. A trickle of her sweet red blood dropped from his mouth upon release as he also howled into the night.

Both marks now closed up within seconds showing both brothers that she was now bound to them both for eternity prompting them both to no longer need another sacrifice from the village anymore. They wondered what they should consider as a replacement as their eyes drifted to their beautiful mate that, was now sleeping soundly between them both.

They both knew that they had another 200 years to wait until then.

Naruto sighed in content as he led down beside her stroking her long locks as Sasuke led on her other side resting his head on her shoulder kissing it softly, hearing her heartbeat brought him comfort as both brothers fell into a deep sleep looking forward to the days and nights ahead of them.

 **The End...**

 **A/N:- I have had a few reviews asking for an epilogue to this I will do one either next chapter or further along is this series. Thanks for your support and reviews this series will be updated as and when I can**


End file.
